


Protector of Uthodurn

by KuroFae



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/pseuds/KuroFae
Summary: I hope this fulfills your prompt! Reani is so lovely to draw. <3I imagine that even though she's so bubbly and personable, her duties as a guardian over Uthodurn (as well as the rest of her experiences) have also caused her to become a bit hardened on the inside. I think she's a more stoic guardian in her animal forms than she lets on (especially to the m9).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Protector of Uthodurn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fulfills your prompt! Reani is so lovely to draw. <3
> 
> I imagine that even though she's so bubbly and personable, her duties as a guardian over Uthodurn (as well as the rest of her experiences) have also caused her to become a bit hardened on the inside. I think she's a more stoic guardian in her animal forms than she lets on (especially to the m9).


End file.
